


If There’s A Cure For This, I Don’t Want It

by Toms_girl



Series: For the Love of Tom [4]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Real Life, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toms_girl/pseuds/Toms_girl
Summary: Memories of the heady, exciting first days of the relationship between Tom and his girl trigger urgent needs that must be taken care of immediately – circumstances be damned.





	If There’s A Cure For This, I Don’t Want It

**Author's Note:**

> While the last chapter from the life of Tom and his girl was almost all fluff, this one is almost pure smut (with a little fluffiness thrown in – it is a love story, after all). Enjoy!

“Would you like some more wine?”

“Yes, thank you.”

I held out my glass, and Liz took a bottle of Pinot Gris out of the fridge and filled it. We were leaning against the counter top in her kitchen, catching up after several months in which we had not seen each other. All around us people were chatting, laughing, drinking. Loud music seeped into the kitchen from a room at the other end of the flat. Liz’s Christmas parties had always put the emphasis much more on party than on Christmas.

“So what was it like, walking down the red carpet with all the big guns?” Liz asked me, referring to my first public appearance as Tom’s girlfriend at the _Thor: Ragnarok_ premiere a couple of months before. “And, more importantly, can you get me Taika’s phone number? Jesus, that man is hot!” She made a show of fanning herself and I chuckled. “Seriously though, weren’t you scared shitless? I would’ve been.”

“”Of course I was! But in the end, it was really rather enjoyable. Everyone was really nice to me. And you should have seen the party they threw afterwards – it would’ve made you proud.”

“I bet. You know, it’s really the best things you could’ve done to come out of the woodwork now. I mean, how long has it been, three years?” I nodded. “About time that man showed his love for you to the world.”

“Oh, he would’ve wanted to go public a lot sooner. It was me who always held back because I was so scared of the negative reactions we were bound to get.”

Liz looked into my eyes earnestly for a moment. “And have you gotten any shit about that?”

I slowly moved my head from side to side to signal undecidedness. “Well, of course there have been a few jerks online who tried to thrash me and a few gossip mag columnists suggesting that he could do better than someone as old and fat as me – ” We laughed. “But as long as Tom doesn’t think that, it hardly matters, does it? And I must say, the vast majority of his fans were really supportive. Most of them are just glad to see him happy and otherwise keep out of his private life.”

“Really? That’s awesome.”

“Yes, they are. And I can’t tell you how much we’re enjoying our freedom! I mean, we still keep an eye out for paps, of course, but just being able to move around London without having to be careful not to touch too much in public is a great relief. And now he can come to your parties, too!” I clinked her glass with mine. “So all in all: to public love!”

“And to making love in public!” Liz joked. “Speaking of: where have you hid him? Did you actually bring him tonight? I haven’t seen him since you arrived.”

“Oh, he’s in the living room, surrounded by five women who occupied him about two hours ago and have been hanging on his lips ever since,” I said, chuckling.

Liz rolled her eyes. “Oh, oh. Aren’t you jealous?”

I shook my head. “No, of course not. I know he loves nobody but me. He shows me that every day – so why would I be jealous?”

Liz contemplated this when a blond woman I did not know stuck her head round the door frame. “Liz, we need you next door. Cn you come quickly?”

“Yeah, sure.” She moved towards the door, pointing at me. “Hold that thought. I’ll be back in a sec.”

I knew she would probably be a lot longer than that, and so I left the kitchen and slowly wandered through the flat. The place was packed, and since there were now more and more people Liz knew from work and less of those we had both gone to uni with at her parties, I saw a lot of unfamiliar but friendly faces. The flat itself I knew like the inside of my pocket because it had once been mine. Being quite roomy and with a perfect layout, the flat was situated in a sought-after part of the city, but still affordable – quite the find. I had moved in shortly after starting my first job after university and had lived here for eight years. Liz had always been covetous of the flat, and when I had decided to move in with Tom a little over a year before, she had taken it over. Naturally, she had painted and redecorated it, but still I was flooded with memories while moving through the flat. Liz probably did not remember, but Tom had been here before – he had visited me here shortly after we had first met in London three years before.

~~~~

_It had been exactly seventeen days since we had last seen each other. Since coming back from London, I had spent my days divided between daydreaming about that unreal-seeming week we had spent together and pining away, longing for his touch with an ache I felt deep in my bones. We spoke on the phone every night and had even clumsily engaged in phone sex, but it was never enough._

_I would never forget the look on his face when I opened my door to him on that Saturday in September. He had not called ahead or texted, so the force of his beauty hit me totally unprepared. My flat was the only one on the top floor of the building, and the way he casually leaned against the bannister opposite my door, wearing jeans and a tight-fitting light blue jumper, completely floored me. His face, however, betrayed his casualness. His expression was equal parts pain and naked desire as he silently stared at me like I stared at him, for a few seconds unable to register his presence._

_Finally, I broke the silence. “Tom! What are you –”_

_“I couldn’t stand waiting anymore.”_

_With that, he rushed towards me, enveloped me in his arms and kissed me hungrily, pushing his tongue into my mouth. He manoeuvred me into the flat, kicking shut the door, and we slammed into the next wall. Not having time to think clearly, I just went with it, deliriously happy to touch him, to smell him, to feel his desire for me. He pressed his body against mine, and one of his hands had already found its way into my knickers. Too many hours of unfulfilled desire released themselves into a tiny explosion in my brain as his finger touched my clit, and I cried out._

_“God, I’ve missed you so much!” he growled against my mouth._

~~~~

Quietly smiling to myself, I looked at that wall now. These memories made me quite horny, and I went to look for Tom. I made my way into the living room and, leaning against my old oaken dining table which I had given to Liz when she took over my flat, I looked over to the sofa on the other side of the room. There he sat, exactly where I had last seen him, stunningly gorgeous as ever. He wore a black waistcoat over a white shirt with no tie, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His luscious red locks gleamed in the mostly candle-lit room. His jeans-clad legs were crossed over each other, his right ankle resting on the left knee. Leaning against the back of sofa with one arm casually laid on the backrest, he was intently listening to Sabrina, a workmate of Liz’s I had met briefly. She was talking to him animatedly while four other women sat around them, not looking at Sabrina but staring at him, quietly stunned to find this prince in their midst. I recognised that feeling. It made me very happy to see he enjoyed himself, and to be quite candid, it gave me a thrill to see how much other people desired him while I knew he only had eyes for me.

Slowly sipping from my wine glass, I too focussed my gaze on him. After three years together, after one year of living together in which I had, naturally, seen him in every unflattering and dishevelled state of everyday life, I still found him to be the most beautiful creature on the planet. The way he carried his lean frame oozed sex appeal, and the way he underlined the things he said with flowing gestures of his slender, long-fingered hands made me swoon. Before long, he noticed me gazing at him and looked up over to me, demonstrating that one look from under his heavy lids still had the power to make my heart race. Suddenly, I felt the urgent need to be alone with him.

I made a small beckoning gesture towards him, and he smiled. Excusing himself to Sabrina and the others, he got up and walked over to me with his catlike grace, the eyes of the little group he had left behind still on him. When he arrived at my side, he kissed me lightly and, stroking my hair, leaned against the table with me.

“You’ve got that mischievous look on your face,” he said in a velvety low voice. “I wonder what’s going on in that gorgeous head of yours.”

I smiled and, standing on tiptoe, whispered into his ear. “Do you remember the day you visited me in this flat for the first time?”

He licked his lips, a wicked little smile curling up the corners of his mouth. “Of course I do.”

I lightly put one hand on his stomach, furtively pressing my breasts against him. “Do you remember what we did on this table?”

He looked at me, and I saw burgeoning lust in his eyes. His hand wandered down my back towards my hip. “Yes, very clearly.”

~~~~

_Still snogging and groping at each other, we had stumbled from the hall into the living room, blindly moving towards the dining table. When my bum crashed into it, he lifted me, set me down on the table top and spread my knees apart. With the bulge in his crotch pressed against me through the thin fabric of my track suit bottoms, we quickly ripped off each other’s tops, eagerly recapturing each other’s bodies._

_“Lay back,” he pressed out breathlessly between kisses. “I want to taste you.”_

_I lay down on the table top, my skin prickling with lust and excitement. He started to kiss his way down my throat towards my breasts. Feeling his breath on the wet patches his kisses left on my skin made me shiver with pleasure, and when he sucked on my left nipple while squeezing my right breast and simultaneously circling my throbbing clit, I joyfully let go of all control. Soon, his lips had found their way to the waistband of my trousers, and I lifted my hips to help him remove them. Feeling the plainly advanced state of my arousal, he did not bother with preliminaries but went straight to the centre, licking the freely flowing juices from my vagina before running the tip of his tongue around my clit. I gasped._

_“You taste so delicious,” he whispered with his mouth only millimetres away from my clit and his eyes fixed to mine. Then he bent down again to suck and lick at my clit, and I threw my head back moaning. Arching my back, I lifted my hips towards his face, barely able to keep a lid on the wet electricity building between my legs. Suddenly, his thumb found my clit while his tongue wandered down to the mouth of my vagina, and he started fucking me with his tongue while rubbing my clit madly. After seconds that felt like aeons, I came explosively, my body shivering while he held on to my hips to steady his face against my clit._

_When my orgasm subsided, I lowered my hips to the table again, and he kissed my belly before looking up at me with a hungry smile spread across his glistening lips. I lay sprawled before him, and he let his hands and his gaze wander over my body._

_“Do you have any idea how badly I want to fuck you?”_

_The electric sizzling slowly dying down between my legs spiked up again._

_“Go ahead then. Fuck me.”_

_That was what he had been longing to hear. He exhaled audibly, his mouth open and his eyes eating me up, and pulled me towards him by the hips. He had come prepared this time: he pulled a condom packet from his jeans pocket before opening his fly and pulling down his jeans just enough for his crotch to be exposed. As usual, he did not wear any underwear, and his huge cock emerged, hard as granite and already glistening with early cum at the top. Quickly, he rolled the condom down over his penis, directed it towards the mouth of my vagina with his hand and then quickly pushed inside with a loud moan. I gasped. He slowly moved in and out of me a few times to allow me time to adjust to the size of his cock, pain and release visible in equal measure on his face. Then, he opened his eyes._

_“Oh god, this feels so good,” he sighed. And then, in a lower voice: “I want to fuck you hard this time. Are you ready?”_

_I nodded, completely mesmerised by the emotions playing across his beautiful face: pain, tension, relief and naked hunger, giving way to pure love every time he looked at me. He took hold of both my legs and laid my ankles down on his shoulders, so that the backs of my legs rested against his torso. Then he leaned forward over the table, steadying himself with his hands next to my body on the table top, so that my bum lifted a few centimetres from the table. Then, looking straight into my eyes, he started to move his hips back and forth, rapidly increasing the pace, pumping in and out of me. Every thrust was accompanied by a loud cry that told me he felt the release of too much built-up sexual energy now just as I had moments ago. Quickly, a helpless, squealing tone stole into his moans which told me he was close. He let my left leg fall to the side to his body so that he could reach my clit. In a few strokes of his thumb and a few rapid, pounding thrusts of his hips, we came together violently. He squeezed shut his eyes and collapsed onto my chest, breathing heavily._

_“Promise me you’ll never be apart from me for that long again,” he murmured._

~~~~

In the crowded living room, leaning against Tom, I quickly looked down and up again into his clear blue eyes, letting one of my fingers disappear into the front of his jeans. I stroked the deliciously soft patch of bare skin between his belly button and the line of his pubic hair and licked my lips. The look on his face told me clearly that he knew what I had in mind. His hand had wandered down to my bum and now squeezed into my left buttock so low that his middle finger dug into the folds between my legs. I inhaled sharply.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he whispered.

“The bathroom,” I answered.

I took his hand and led him from the room, quickly moving through the crowd. Fortunately, the hallway was almost empty of people. Giggling, we stumbled into the bathroom and quickly locked the door behind us.

“I want you inside me this second,” I barely had time to say before his lips locked onto mine and I distinctly felt his erection pressing against me.

“Oh god, this is insane,” he gasped, pulling up my skirt and pushing his hand into my knickers. I was soaking wet already, and his fingers on my clit sent waves of electric shocks through me. I stifled my moans against his shoulder, and he laughed breathlessly.

“You will be the end of me, woman!” he growled as I quickly opened his fly and pulled out his cock, squeezing it rhythmically.

“Turn around, I want to fuck you from behind,” he spit out in a commanding tone, and I grinned up at him hungrily. As quickly as I could, I pulled off my tights and knickers and turned around. Since Tom is a lot taller than me, I stepped onto a small step I found under the sink and put up one leg on the edge of the bathtub to allow him easier access. I barely had time to position myself before he was on me, his cock pressing into my buttocks and his finger on my clit again. I leaned forward and steadied myself against the tiled wall, my exposed vagina aching for him.

He was inside me in a second. It felt unbelievably good to feel him sliding out and rapidly thrusting in again, his moaning next to my ear, his beard tickling my neck. After three years, I fit him like a glove, and he knew exactly how to touch me to drive me wild. I desperately tried to keep my mouth shut, whimpering in ecstatic pleasure. We both came in under two minutes, his face buried in my neck, my head thrown back over his hunched shoulder.

Panting, we held each other like this for a few seconds. When I felt his cock slowly shrink and slide out of me, I straightened up and pressed myself against him. His seed slowly trickled down my leg. He slung his arms around me and kissed my earlobe.

“You are a very naughty girl and I love you,” he growled with his lips against my ear. I shivered from head to toe, flooded with a golden rush of happiness. I turned around to face him, throwing my arms around him.

“I love you too, you impossibly gorgeous creature. I can’t help myself, you just make me so horny all the time!” Standing on tiptoe, I kissed him deeply.

“Now let’s get out of here quickly,” he said, lovingly caressing my face with his gaze. “There must be a line for the loo outside by now. And if we stay here much longer, we’ll have to go a second round.”

 

Returning to the kitchen to get some more drinks while Tom went outside on the balcony to get some fresh air, I found Liz alone preparing gin and tonics.

“There you are,” she said. “I’ve been here for ages waiting for you. Where have you gotten off to?” I blushed, and she winked at me. “Never mind. Don’t tell me. By the way, Sabrina had to say goodbye early.”

“Yeah?” I said.

“”Yes, she and her friends left just after you vanished. I don’t know if it’s me, but they looked kinda – frustrated.”

“Oh god, did they notice us –” I broke off, too embarrassed to go on. Liz grinned at me broadly.

“Don’t worry, they’ve all got excellent vibrators at home, they’ll be fine. Mind you, I would’ve spent the whole night in the bathroom if I had somebody as hot as that at my beck and call.” Still embarrassed, I chuckled, and she suddenly looked serious. “You are one lucky woman.”

I smiled. “I know.”

She handed me a glass of gin and tonic. “Now, about that phone number –”

~~ **The End** ~~


End file.
